where it all began
by oracle987
Summary: this is all where the Marauders meet and the fun begins ! the pranks,the fights,the crushes and the discoveries! rated t becuz i am paranoid
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : three of them meet

James sighed .his first year at Hogwarts. he just cant stop thinking about it. The way his parents have described it… the sorting hat will be there and the prefects,the forbidden forest and even the astronomy thought , "will the students only like me because of my parentage ? or will they see how I actually am before judging or –

"hey! Is anybody sitting here?" , he looked the same as him,sort of the same age perhaps…. But he did look familiar…hmm… can I risk it ? _yes _said an inner voice

"no."

"thank the lords! The whole train is full! Are you in the first year?"

"yeah." Thinking if he should talk about the butterflies in his stomach

"are you getting these butterflies? they are tickling me so hard I think I would puke. Please tell me you are feeling else I will be the abnormal person much as I already am " the last line the boy muttered…

"phew! Well bless Gods that even I am getting these butterflies. Mate, we are on the same boat."

The boy grinned. "Sirius"

"James potter "

"so that's why you looked look like your father don't you potter?"

"where have I heard this snobbish black"

"that's me !" he grinned. " listen I am sorry . I shouldn't have said ?"he held out his and

"sure" they shook hands when another boy came in .

"is there space here?"

"yeah."

"the cabins are full . do you know a senior just jinxed another and now he is puking worms"

Sirius and James laughed.. then both their eyes twinkled at the same time and both burst out together- "I can't wait to use this as a prank"

Then they looked at each other and laughed

"are you two brothers?"

"not yet." , said james and Sirius smiled sheepishly.

"Remus Lupin"

" james potter and Sirius black at your service" , James said .

All of them laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter :2 the other marauder

"WOW! Is that the castle?"

"if it is then we had better change…. "

Right after changing into the jet black robes… "are you excited?" "for what , remus?" "the sorting of course!"

"oh yeah." Sirius was silent . "what happened? Sirius?" "I was wondering … if I went into slitherin ,due to my parentage..i might lose my friends." Sirius looked lost.

"Sirius. Whatever will alwys be your friends…." Sirius grinned.

"what?i cant wait for the feast! I am hungry !" "are you serious?" "yes" james burst out laughing. "Sirius..you just had a whole packet of berttie botts every flavoured beans, four whole chocolate froga and many cakes. And I am not talking about your name when I say if you are serious or not." Sirius looked at remus wondering if the speech was funny or sad because sirius's mother had never really cared . before he could think –about the emotions james was stifling with laughter holding his in his eyes.

"what?you would make a very good mother remus!".. "why! thankyou. Now we all know who is incharge!" remus said taking a bow. James was still stifling until he noticed a pudgy boy looking at him through the glass frame of the window. "who are you?" the boy timidly came inside the compartment . "peter" "peter what?" " Pettigrew"

"why were you hiding there?" "just looking at the compartments to find something"

"may I know what?" " my card in chocolate flew out of the window."

"who is it ?on the cards I mean?"

"Nicholas something."

"you are lucky old did come in through the you go." Jasaid fishing it out of his pocket robes.

"james that's yo-" but Sirius was silenced with a glare. Not a don't- tell- anything glare but i-don't-know-how-to-jinx-yet-but-i-will-anyway glare.

"thanks"…. "Sirius.i am going for a the train to flex your muscles too?"

Lupin looked at james and wanted to talk something private with Sirius.

He looked relieved.

They started walking when round the corner a girl caught james's eye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry.. I have not been uploading for awhile… any ways.. here's the next chapter!  
p.s.- I don't own hp series…. J. does..  
** chapter 3  
"woah!"… my heartbeat speeded… that girl.. the redhead… I swear.. my face sure has gone redder than that red hair  
"james? Are you ok?",Sirius asked

I nodded…  
"are you sur—james? ARE YOU FREAKING BLUSHING?",Sirius roared with laughter..  
I grunted…  
" .sorry…who's that?"  
sure enough.. there was a boy .. a pale boy standing near that were holding hands.  
"do you think-they?",I asked…  
" really.. by the way she's around. They are friends.. real good friends..",said Sirius.

I cocked my head… in a how-do-you-know way

"whaat?i understand people.."

I took a deep breath.. then went over to her…  
"hello? have you seen my chocolate frog? it got away….",I asked..  
"what s a chocolate frog?", she asked.. Her voice was as smooth as the feather's on James's pet owl – drake  
"you don't know?its a chocolate frog!its a kind of- james was interrupted by a sound.a sound from the pale boy  
"chocolate , lily.. It moves.. it's practically a chocolate but in a shape of a frog and it moves"  
"oh"  
I so wished I could've jinxed him if I had known any jinxes.. how dare he interrupted me.. I ruffled my hair.. I do that never stays decent..and I love rufling it more..well atleast I got to know her name..lily.. the flower.. wow..  
"are you in first year too?" , she asked Sirius. Completely ignoring me  
"yeah .we both are. James potter (pointing at me) and Sirius black at your service!"

"lily Evans and Severus snape" ,said lily  
I was struck! It had never happened to me before. Never in a million years.. well I had not lived till million years.. but Merlin! A girl had never ignored me like that!  
I liked it. I could understand that she was either a half-blood or a muggle born witch... but I didn't like the sound of this severus snape… dunno why.. maybe its just pure jealousy of him being so near lily.. I guess…

"so,we should get going…",said Sirius eyeing me..

"what was that about?" I asked him as soon as we were at safe distance. "you were drooling james..and lily knew that."

"merlin!"

"I know." Then we made our way back to our cabin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : the sorting**

When we arrived a big oaf greeted us with "firs yers! Here you come" he didn't look old.. just…. Bug. We went near.. peter was cowering behind sirius  
"ah! firs' yers? C'mon c'mon!" we barely fitted in the same boat. The oaf took up a lot of space. As I already told you he didn't look old… maybe he has only been here for what? 3 years maximum.

After we reached there a stern lady (now she was old) greeted us…not with a hell? Or a how are you.. but with a "I am Minerva McGonagall… now you will follow me."

We entered a big hall. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. The tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the us up here, so that we came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. i looked at the ceiling.

"is it open?"i asked Sirius. He shrugged.

Lupin who had overheard me said, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside." Wow. It was hard to believe it…. it simply looked as if the ceiling was actually bewitched and did not open up to heaven above.

We were told to sit anywhere we like till the sorting. Then a tattered old hat was sorting hat.

As soon as it was kept. It burst into a song :

_**If you are brave and courageous  
you will have a lot in store  
I know which house to put you in  
you will go to Gryffindor!**_

now its time for the smart and wise  
even if in number they are few,  
if you think you are intelligent enough  
its Ravenclaw for you !

if you are sly and cunning  
or can do anything to win  
are you sure you are a pure blood?  
then for you its Slytherin!

Don't be afraid the remaining few  
there is a house for you too  
these are for the kind and precious ones  
ofcourse its Hufflepuff for you

I am the sorting hat  
its my job to put you in  
the houses you are destined for  
now let the sorting begin! 

With that the sorting hat grew still and silent while the whole hall that was enraptured by the performance gave an encore till their hands grew sore _****_


	5. Chapter 5

This is like my longest chapter yet ! enjoy though !

chapter 5

James looked around him. there were students who had hushed voices and were beginning to see which child comes to their house. suddenly an uncertainty began to make way to his mind. james began to have unwanted thoughts. such as what if he isnt in Griffindor. what if he goes to ravenclaw , hufflepuff or worse- slytherin. he was so lost in his thoughts that he didnt notice that the sorting had already began

"SLYTHERIN !" shouted the hat for someone named mulciber.

"evans, lily". he noticed lily going uncertainly towards the hat. though the hat was just for a second on her head. unlike others who had taken longer time . " GRIFFINDOR" shouted the hat. the griffindor table were cheering for the new resident there house. he heard that snape guy utter a small groan. that cheered him up a bit but then he felt slightly ashamed of his thoughts. "lupin,remus" . his head jerked to see his friend walk towards the hat. the hat took sometime. but eventually it shouted : "GRIFFINDOR!" his head was swaying. his heart was full of these swirling storms as it is so normally and nicely framed these days. he didnt notice until his name was called. infact he didnt notice at all. sirius had to give him a jab at his back to get him back from his mind. he mumbled a sorry. he sat on the stopol and the hat was placed on him. the hat took hardly any second. it hardly touched his head and the hat shouted : GRIFFINDOR !

he was so releived to find that he was in griffindor like his parents and grandparents and great-grandparents. his whole family infact was in griffindor. except an aunt somewhere who was in hufflepuff. he was shaking so badly he sat down. then the name thatsounded grabbed his attention. "pettigrew, peter" the hat took longer than anyone he had till yet. but when it opened his mouth he shouted: GRIFINDOR !

james heaved a sigh of releief. now only sirius was left...

his question was answered when his name was aclled out .

" black,sirius"

the hat hardly took more than a second. as soon as the hat touched sirius's head the hat shouted : GRIFINDOR!

THE SLYTHERIN'S HAD INFACT STARTED CHEERING FOR BLACK EVEN BEFORE THE HAT ANNOUNCED THE HOUSE BUT THEY WERE AS SIRIUS WAS. he staggered to where james sat and gave hima lopsided grin. james heard lily mutering something. was it a please?

then, " snape,severus" the hall got quiet. the hat took around a minute before giving him a final decision.: SLYTHERIN! the slytherin house went wild ! lily was disappointed and well, so was severus.

it looked like it might be the end of the world for him.

suddenly the the headmaster stood up and said the word which every one was waiting for: EAT!

the dishes that appeared were as delicious as those candy barsJames mum used to amke when he was a kid. those who gave a different flavour with every lick. he gorged on the food until he could no more. then the head began to give out rules which james being james didnot even care to listen because he knew he would be breaking all of it . then the headmaster decided that it was time they sung the school song. sirius and james shared a look and began singing like a banshee. huh. that would be more like- wailing like a banshee. they were one of the few that ended last. the headmaster clapped his hands and they were dispersed. he soon made way to his dorm room after listening to the boring-rules-of-the-boring-prefect. like seriously he didnt need more rules ! after everything took place. james kicked back on his bed after changing into his pajamas and sunk into the bed. he listened to peter and lupin snore. they had like a soft snore. he heard nothing from sirius. he looked down and found him eating a chocolate .

" are you serios? you are having chocolate after youhad an entire feast!"

"yes i am sirius , but icant sleep until i have my share amount of chocolate"

james grinned and stretched his hand out. even though their stomach's were full, they sat eating the chocolate.


End file.
